


Холод

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Communication, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly hurt thought, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: "Пропущенные" сцены из сериального "Убийства в Восточном Экспрессе".
Relationships: Hercule Poirot & Mary Debenham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Холод

**Author's Note:**

> Переношу свои работы с фикбука и решила начать с самого начала, так что вот она я, опять в "Пуаро".

***  
Она говорит:

— Какая погода!..

Она не говорит: «Я знаю кто вы. Теперь всё пропало».

В полированных внутренностях вагонного коридора отражается свет и подрагивают зыбкие цветовые пятна.

Пуаро ловит себя на том, что Мэри Дэбенхем напоминает ему Вирджинию.

Рыжей светлобровой гувернантке может не хватать аристократизма, денег на модистку или обычного чувства стиля, но у неё упрямый взгляд, такой же упрямый подбородок, болезненно белая кожа и очень светлые глаза. Их с Вирджинией роднит легкое, практически незаметное — к черту, будем с собой честными — несуществующее сходство, которое он сам себе выдумал.

Свет дрожит в полированной отделке вагона. Два человека стоят в коридоре. Пуаро пытается улыбаться. Мэри пытается улыбаться в ответ.

***  
В самом начале, когда еще ничего не известно, существуют только вероятности.

Человек с мертвыми глазами может оказаться безобидным отшельником, стыдящимся своего неумения ладить с людьми. Или тем, кто понемногу, но регулярно подсыпает мышьяк в коктейли жены. Или тем, кто однажды утром берет в правую руку револьвер, спускается к завтраку, расстреливает всю свою семью и садится пить чай в одиночестве.

Ты смотришь в лицо человеку, о котором еще ничего не знаешь, и видишь вероятности. Невероятное количество неподтвержденных вероятностей.

Я смотрю в лицо очередной храброй и стойкой хорошенькой женщине и еще не знаю, какая у неё роль в этой пьесе. К какой категории персонажей её отнести? Как хорошо иметь возможность делить человечество без остатка на категории: преступник, жертва, свидетель etc. Как это… правильно. Эта мысль через пару секунд, будучи продуманной, начинает вызывать отвращение. Но особенно отвратителен сам факт, что она возникла в его голове.

Сложный моральный выбор — это то, что возникает из ниоткуда каждый раз. Так сказать, вечный спутник его профессии — сложный моральный выбор, сопровождающий все его решения. Неужели раньше было проще? Сейчас в это почти трудно поверить, мутный бред кажется единственной реальностью.

Что мы имеем в эту секунду? Никому не интересный эксцентричный старик всё еще пытается не умереть, хотя в том, чтобы «не умирать» уже вроде бы нет никакого смысла. Зачем «не умирать»? Затем, чтобы улыбаться очередной молодой и стойкой? Как будто он в своей жизни видел их недостаточно. И как будто малая доля из них были убийцами.

***  
Мысли о родственности душ — суть самообман и иллюзия.

Мэри смотрит ему в глаза и осознает всю глубинную мерзость ситуации. Ей приходится постоянно держать себя в руках. Как будто у неё внутри, в грудной клетке обретается крепко сжатый кулак, который удерживает её на грани истерики — и она чувствует, что способна и говорить, и улыбаться, только благодаря этому крепко сжатому кулаку.

Очень важно не начать задумываться. Потому что из этой ситуации всё еще можно выйти живым и свободным, а моральные терзания могут подставить их всех под удар. Впрочем, нечем терзаться — ложь необходима, это в общем вполне разумная позиция, учитывая, что она буквально организовала убийство, была его идейным вдохновителем и провернула его с группой сообщников.

Как же мерзко это звучит.

Внутри неё сосуществуют симпатия к Пуаро-человеку и страх загнанного животного перед Пуаро-детективом. Сложность в том, что и «человек» и «детектив» — проявления одной и той же личности. А из-за её лжи проявление симпатии ощущается предательством и подлостью. Мэри паршиво, но она принимает эту цену. Не только ради спасения себя самой, но ради свершения правосудия, ради того, чтобы прикрыть их общее маленькое сообщество круговой поруки.

И, да, пожалуй, ради мести.

***  
Холод сводит с ума. Он выдворяет из её рыжей английской головы любую осмысленную мысль, и всё, что Мэри только может сейчас хотеть — согреться. Слишком холодно и слишком волнительно, чтобы спать, так что она сидит, завернувшись в плед, и старается не верить, что все они просто замерзнут здесь.

Тревога крутит суставы сильнее, чем холод, хотя на самом деле тревожиться нечего: ситуация находится под контролем. Да, неожиданно, да, обстоятельства ставят под угрозу всё… мероприятие, но никакой катастрофы не случилось. Всё идет по плану, более или менее.

Теперь попробуй объяснить всё это своей фантазии, когда догонишь её.

Вместо корабля-призрака у них будет поезд-призрак, но принцип «все умерли в закрытом пространстве, и никто не пришел им на помощь» сохранится.

Иней отвоевал каждый дюйм оконных стекол у теплого дыхания, потому что теплое дыхание вышло всё. Изморозь поблескивает на металлических ручках и внутренней отделке вагонов. Мертвые пассажиры продолжают сидеть на своих местах, скрюченные, уродливо неживые. У них синие лица и молочного цвета глаза. Труп, скорчившийся у окна, всё еще похож на неё.

Она видит всё это перед собой так отчетливо, что крепко зажмуривается и, как молитву, скороговоркой бормочет: «Уйди, уйди, пожалуйста. Исчезни».

Как будто мало того, что приходится держать лицо и держаться плана, не сорвать всё мелкой ошибкой, не навести на мысль, подводящую их под петлю, старика, которые косится на них всех недоверчиво. Жалкий, опасный старик, крайне вежлив, крайне талантлив, и, кажется, ненавидит людей.

Он говорит:

— Пуаро необходимо убедиться, что мисс Дебенхем действительно не владеет правой рукой, — и эти негромкие слова звучат для неё громоподобно.

Она замирает — она и до этого, в общем, почти не двигалась, не позволяя теплу утекать и её тела, но сейчас, кажется, она перестает дышать.

Ей некуда прятаться — в первую секунду Мэри думает об этом и ни о чем другом, у неё в ушах стучит: он знает, он понял, всё кончено. Эта страшная секунда проходит, и она берет себя в руки. На лице у неё должно быть написано: «Мне нечего скрывать» — или она пропала. В конце концов, недееспособная рука — это не то, о чем она ему врет.

Место действия: вагон-ресторан «Восточного экспресса». Всё происходит в декорациях серого зимнего дня, замкнутого пространства и искусственного освещения. Холод заявлен как отдельный персонаж, персонажи второго плана: намерзший на колеса лед и окна в инее. Кого интересуют люди? Они — статисты в узкой металлической коробке на покрывале белого безмолвия. Нет? Вы уверены? Раз так, то в наличии пассажиры и стюарды. Пассажиры стоят, сидят и слушают знаменитого детектива, и он, несмотря на свой небольшой рост, возвышается над ними. Уровень неловкости растет стремительно.

Мэри через силу улыбается и судорожно пытается понять: Пуаро всего лишь проверяет все вероятности и пытается исключить даже малейшие из них, или она где-то ошиблась и выдала себя? Ситуация обжигает ужасом, и Мэри требуется несколько секунд, чтобы справиться. Это не то место и не то время, — говорит она себе, — чтобы показывать свои настоящие чувства. Не время для паники. Не время ни для чего, кроме спокойных и осмысленных действий. Она уже один раз практически расклеилась в его присутствии.

Пуаро вспоминает лицо мадемуазель Мэри, бледное, со стоящими в её глазах слезами и живой, бурной мимикой, такое, каким он в первый раз увидел его здесь, в поезде. Сейчас мадемуазель держится — немного скривилась, но держится.

Она смотрит на него:

— И я должна… в присутствии всех этих людей?..

Он, не обращая на неё внимания, проводнику:

— Мишель, мы должны позаимствовать грелку на некоторое время.

Оборачивается к ней:

— Нет, мадемуазель, разумеется. Раз среди нас нет более компетентного специалиста, Пуаро вас осмотрит. Наедине, если только вы не против.

Полковник Арбетнот задыхается от возмущения и вскакивает:

— Что за глупости? Вы ставите под сомнение… Чего вы хотите, поглумиться над мисс? Поиздеваться над её…

Он проглатывает остаток фразы, но Мэри ясно видится там вереница слов, которые употребляют в отношении калек. Интересно, какое он хотел использовать? «Ущербностью», «неполноценностью», может быть, «недостатком»? Она беззлобно и тихо фыркает — ей внезапно кажется, что она смотрит на всё это со стороны, а значит, любые умышленные и неумышленные оскорбления не могут её задеть.

Детектив долго смотрит на полковника без выражения, а потом всё-таки проговаривает, четко, как ребенку:

— Пуаро казалось, что вам необходима его помощь в раскрытии преступления.

— Да, но…

— Я всего лишь делаю всё, что от меня зависит, чтобы его раскрыть.

— Мисс Дебенхем не может оставаться ни с кем наедине, — выдыхает полковник хрипло.

Пуаро думает: военный рвется к мадемуазель, как будто самое главное для него — защитить её. Замечательно.

— Почему это мсье? — Пуаро ниже его на целую голову, и все равно смотрит с почти не скрываемым презрением — недоброжелательный, раздраженный сыщик.

Он спрашивает, не пожалев сарказма:  
— Или вы предлагаете свою кандидатуру в качестве сопровождения?

Полковник Арбетнот скучнеет и сдает назад:

— Нет, разумеется.

— Так не странная ли эта реакция на обычный медицинский осмотр?

Полковник кривит губы, готовый сказать то, что лучше бы ему оставить при себе.

Мэри встает, и это застает их врасплох. Она говорит:

— Я полностью доверяю мсье детективу.

Она не знает, но вскидываясь так легко и решительно, бледная и угловатая, она предстает перед ними в легком мученическом ореоле. На это почти больно смотреть, и они синхронно отводят глаза.

— Тогда пойдемте, мадемуазель.

Полковник кривится, как от зубной боли. Он уже сдался, но Пуаро говорит эту фразу так, как будто хочет вбить последний гвоздь — чтобы наверняка. Мэри старается увидеть в этом мрачное мелочное торжество с его стороны, но, как ни старается, на торжество это не похоже.

До купе их сопровождают Мишель и полковник Арбетнот. По коридору они идут молча. Полковник вслепую находит её ладонь и пару секунд аккуратно держит в своей. Когда они доходят до нужной двери, он смотрит на неё со значением и уходит обратно, к обществу. Она благодарна ему за порыв, и всё-таки его поддержка сейчас только мешает. Она должна справиться сама.

***  
Электрический механизм прогревает купе, а Мэри думает о тех, кто остался мерзнуть в вагоне-ресторане. Нет, конечно, они не смогут замерзнуть насмерть: у них есть одеяла, у них есть чужое дыхание.

Они не одиноки — у них есть чудовищный холод.

— Пуаро не дипломированный врач, но он обладает необходимыми знаниями в анатомии.

Они одни в закрытом купе. Детектив с темными глазами и старым, до злобы усталым лицом стоит у купейного столика, разбирает бутылочки, стекло, мелкие латунные измерительные инструменты и не смотрит ей в глаза.

— Хотя они и несовершенны, — добавляет он через секунду. Это звучит почти интимно, как будто непроизвольно произнесенное вслух, и ей становится вдруг сложно внутри: где-то под ребрами её опять, как в их первую встречу, зарождается смесь страха и заинтересованности, симпатии и сочувствия, но она одергивает себя: нужно быть острожной и максимально закрытой. Полагаться на слабость этого человека — значит недооценивать его, а она не настолько глупа, чтобы недооценивать гения.

Только на что им остается надеяться, если не на его ошибку?

Она сидит на купейной полке, зажатая, с болезненно прямой спиной, нервозно и сиротливо вклинив между коленей сомкнутые ладони. Юбка натянулась, и каблуки неуверенно отбивают простую морзянку. Как будто ей не хватает ритма поезда, который смог бы вселить в неё уверенность. Вся эта ситуация невыносима. «Вы подозреваете меня?» — рвется у неё с языка. «Действительно? Изо всех?» Ей хочется хоть что-то сказать ему в спину, или ударить его по голове и сбежать — это самое глупое и самое инстинктивное, что у неё получается ощущать в этот момент. Ей страшно.

Она похожа на перепуганного подростка — невнятного и неустроенного, окруженного холодной и влажной серой действительностью, до омерзения жалкого. Всё не так — одежда, прическа, лицо, липкие руки. Еще секунда и если она не скажет ничего, то закричит. Но разве имеет право человек корить себя за трусость и за глупость, влажнеть ладонями и нервно перебирать пальцами, раз уже сделал то, что сделать было необходимо? И неужели сейчас она готова вести себя как ребенок только потому, что испугалась? Нет, категорически необходимо что-то сказать. Ударить его хотя бы вопросом…

Она останавливает себя. В самом деле, это просто смешно. Я убила человека. Я — не ребенок. Я ничего не боюсь.

— Вам придется освободить плечо, — говорит Пуаро, и она думает с примесью раздражения: он даже не обернулся.

Она не двигается пару секунд, а потом стягивает кашемировую кофту одним длинным перекрестным движением действующей руки. Сейчас будет представление.

Это всё её глупая гордость, но она не перестала носить платья с застежками на спине, которые с трудом способна застегнуть — и расстегнуть, а значит, тратит убийственное количество времени по утрам на то, чтобы одеться. Она гувернантка, а не русская графиня, у неё нет горничных.

Он говорит:

— Вам нужна помощь Пуаро?

И она не задумываясь, отвечает:

— Нет, благодарю.

И это только усугубляет её жалкое положение. Ясно, что это глупость неуместной гордости, но она пока не в состоянии от этой глупой гордости отказаться.

Ему определенно слышно, что она не двигается, хотя он и стоит к ней спиной.

— Мадемуазель, мне нужно осмотреть вашу руку.

Она кивает — скорее себе, чем ему, и начинает судорожно расстегивать пуговицы левой рукой. Она освобождает свою ущербную конечность от рукава с помощью не-ущербной, и той же не ущербной старается удержать платье, чтобы оно не свесилась с пояса, оставляя её грудную клетку сиротливо-незащищенной. Она подтягивает платье до яремной впадины, оставляя обнаженной одну только руку — ту, что представляет интерес для следствия, — и говорит ему в спину:

— Я готова.

***  
Он протягивает свою открытую ладонь, как будто демонстрируя её безобидность недоверчивому животному: «Смотри, не бойся, у меня нет камня, это не опасно». У него крупные, слоновьи руки с короткими пальцами и полукруглыми ногтями. Она прерывисто — грудная клетка как будто одеревенела — вздыхает, выпуская с еле заметным облачком пара незнание того, куда ей деваться и как поступать.

Что будет сейчас? Жалость, отвращение? «Девочка, да вы форменная калека»?

Она жутко вздрагивает, когда он всё-таки дотрагивается до неё, потому что кожа у ключицы не потеряла чувствительность и неожиданное тепло чужих пальцев её пугает. И в то же время дело не в испуге — в купе действительно холодно, горелка не спасает, а она сама не стучит зубами только благодаря исключительному волевому усилию. И чужое, действительно теплое прикосновение — как манна небесная. Но в этом она сейчас не призналась бы под страхом смертной казни.

— Excusez-moi, — говорит Пуаро.

Он касается её ватной руки, и это кажется таким странным, как будто при тебе дотрагиваются до кого-то другого, а ты стоишь рядом и смотришь. Только стоишь слишком близко вот и всё — от этого и неловкость.

Деликатно — у неё голос напрочь отнимается вместе с фантазией, и не получается подобрать для этого другого слова — деликатно он проводит рукой от её ключицы, размыкая пальцы, к плечу, обводит рукой плечевой сустав и медленно, крайне, крайне медленно спускается, минуя локоть, к предплечью.

Она опять вздрагивает, хотя не может физически почувствовать прикосновение. Она придерживает платье здоровой рукой у ключиц и еле сдерживается, чтобы не подтянуть его выше, к шее — так, чтобы ткань затрещала. Какую забавную картину она, наверное, собой сейчас представляет: полуголая, волосы в беспорядке, красноносая, едва-едва сдерживается, чтобы не стучать зубами. В таком виде она прекрасно вписывается в образ жертвы, и как ни посмотри, а это к лучшему. Только ей вопреки здравому смыслу, ужасно не хочется выглядеть жалкой в глазах этого человека.

Пуаро простукивает её локоть и, когда апатичная рука не отвечает на его манипуляции — она не может ответить, она неспособна — он отстраняется.

— Хорошо, мадемуазель, я закончил.

Пуаро в последний раз встречается с ней глазами, выдавливает из себя короткий, грустный намек на улыбку — получается совсем не воодушевляюще — и снова отворачивается.

Она думает, натягивая платье и заворачиваясь в кофту: ему противно.

Он думает, разглядывая деревянную обшивку купе: какая родня наградила её таким рельефным, угловатым лицом? Вся она — нос, скулы и подбородок. Поломанный человек с железным каркасом внутри. Железные шестеренки оборачиваются у неё в мозгу. Поврежденный плечевой шарнир — не более чем неудобство.

Веснушки на плече её нефункционирующей руки почему-то вызывают у него иррациональную болезненную нежность.


End file.
